Zeppandon
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Orb. It appeared in the show's 2-part episodes, "An Unforgettable Place" and "The Holy Sword, Restored," (respectively).http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Zeppandon's profile in "Ultraman Orb" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Orb' Sometime after the defeat of Maga-Orochi, all that remained of the once proud Great King Demon Beast was its tail after Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster sliced it off during their battle. Jugglus Juggler managed to find Maga-Orochi's tail and he held onto it until he confronted Gai in Rusalka (after he had parted ways with the SSP after nearly killing Naomi during his battle with Galactron.) Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to eliminate his enemy once and for all, Juggler revealed not only the tail, but also merged it with two monster cards: Zetton and Pandon! Then after merging himself with the combination, a hideous fusion was born: Zeppandon! Gai responded by transforming into Ultraman Orb to fight the Beast, but Zeppandon's combined might and abilities quickly overpowered Orb. Even in the Ultra's safe forms: Specium Zepellion, Hurricane Slash, and Burnmite, Zeppandon continued to withstand and even turn back all of Orb's attacks, even consuming the Slugger Lance while doing so until eventually, Orb desperately hit Zeppandon with the Stobium Dynamite in a futile last-ditch attack, after which, he made a hasty retreat, having lost his battle against Juggler and his beast. Sometime later while Gai and Naomi were mending their feelings for one another from the last time they met, Zeppandon returned, with Juggler demanding that Gai show himself. Making haste and this time coming to terms with the darkness within him, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster to battle Zeppandon. However for the first time ever since using the form, Thunder Breaster's raw strength couldn't compete with Zeppandon's fused strength! To make matters worse during their fight, Orb was attacked by VTL! (Earlier, VTL had deemed Ultraman Orb a threat for his actions to Naomi.) Orb was struck by a combined assault by both VTL and Zeppandon, and Juggler gloats that he is victorious. To his surprise though, not only did Ultraman survive the assault, but he also managed to protect the SSP as well! Finally, obliging to an earlier request made by Gai, Naomi sang Natasha's song, and a white card that Gai received after his first battle with Zeppandon reveals itself to be that of a brand new form of Orb! Gai activated the card and a mysterious object (a sword known as the "Orb Calibur") emerged from Maga-Orochi's tail and approached Orb. The Orb Calibur landed in Gai's hand, and he merged it with his Orb ring, transforming into a new form, his original form: Orb Origin! This time, Zeppandon's combined powers were no match for Orb's true power, and after striking the Monster with his Orb Ground Calibur attack and shattering the Beast's shield, Orb finally destroyed Zeppandon with the Orb Supreme Calibur attack, obliterating the fusion Monster and all that remained of Maga-Orochi, once and for all. 'Ultraman Orb the Movie: I'm Borrowing the Power of Your Bonds!' Zeppandon reappeared in the film, Ultraman Orb the Movie: I'm Borrowing the Power of Your Bonds! In this film, Jugglus Juggler once again fused himself with his monster cards of Zetton and Pandon, turning himself into Zeppandon. Unlike the last time he took the form though, this time, Zeppandon assisted Orb Trinity in battle against Murnau's summoned forces: Alien Temperor, Super Alien Hipporit, and Diabolic, claiming that he should be the one to kill Ultraman Orb. The Ultra and the Monster-fused Demon did well at first, but when an Alien Guts seized the members of the SSP and theatened to kill them if Orb opposed them, both Ultra and Demon were distracted, and Murnau's forces immediately took advantage of the situation, with Alien Temperor and Super Alien Hipporit double-teaming Zeppandon until the Fusion Beast was reduced back into Juggler after being struck by their attacks. Other appearances 'Video Games' *Zeppandon is an unlockable character in the Video Game: Ultraman Fusion Fight. Weapons and Abilities * : Combining the power of Zetton and Pandon's signature attacks, Zeppandon can spit fireballs from its mouth, singularly or in rapid succession. * : Taken from Zetton's half, Zeppandon can summon green barriers from the lower sockets on its head to protect himself from attacks. * '''Lasers': Zeppandon can fire purple lasers from the upper sockets on its head. * Teleportation: Zeppandon can teleport any distance it needs to evade attacks, taking the form of a purple haze cloud while doing so. * Lightning: Zeppandon can fire a blue Lightning-like Bolt of Energy from its mouth. *'Durability': Zeppandon can withstand direct assaults from Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster, as well as a direct hit from Ultraman Orb Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite, both without showing any signs of damage. *'Absorption': Zeppandon can absorb various different types of matter without any negative side-effects. It can consume Specium Energy orally, and even metal through its breast plates. * Reflexes: Taken from Pandon's half, Zeppandon's reflexes are sharp enough catch incoming projectile attacks in mid-air. Behind the scenes Portrayal Zeppandon is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki. Notes * to be added Gallery to be added References Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Chimera Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies